


Opal Eyes of the White Fang

by magicalsalamander



Series: Opal Eyes of the White Fang [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Hybrid Reader, Dragon Hybrids, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts, Magic, Magizoologist, Magizoologist Jungkook, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Jeon Jungkook, Witch Jung Hoseok, Witch Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Witch Kim Namjoon | RM, Witch Kim Seokjin | Jin, Witch Kim Taehyung | V, Witch Min Yoongi | Suga, Witch Park Jimin (BTS), Wizard Jeon Jungkook, bts hogwarts, bts jungkook, dragon - Freeform, hybrid reader, supernatural creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalsalamander/pseuds/magicalsalamander
Summary: Jungkook, a Gryffindor with a soft spot for Beast, Beings, and Sprits, is a Magizoologist that works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Beasts Division. However, the ignorant image he built up as a child about the department began to ware after years of working in the department; he hated the strict laws that restricted him from truly helping out all beast. Especially, because he’s half giant, and he’s known how the law wasn’t always in creatures favors. In secret he created a group called C.7.A (Clause 7 Army), to save Beast, Beings, and Sprits who couldn’t be protected under the department. But what happens one night when Clause 7 discovers something with opal eyes?





	1. Chapter 1

After the smoke had extinguished, the lingering smell of rich oak permeated the air for a split second before the howling wind carried it away. Six cloaked figures moved deliberately as they pasted themselves against the brick wall feeling each rivet and bump of the bricks. Their black cloaks reflected the world around them seamlessly blending into the darkness of the alleyway. They made haste between the tall buildings, their feet silent on the asphalt, careful of any stray puddles and light beams despite their obscure cloaks.

As the shadows crept towards the alley’s opening nearing the moist pavement they slowed to a halt. The being at the front held up his hand, index and middle crossed, as he inspected the street. His eyes scanned the buildings that have seen time pass into modernism and wither its old concepts. The single functioning lamppost doused the freshly rained charcoal asphalt with its dim lighting; no shadow disturbed it, but the howling wind still sung chilling promises. The hollow shops were closed for the night, not a single soul disturbed the street, but no one could be sure about lingering spirits if they had awaken yet.

Just as Taehyung was about to untwist his middle and index a lone person apparated from a shop’s door. They continuously walked as they materialized, opening up their umbrella as they stepped down the stoop of the shop. They appeared from out their door, the door didn’t open, and the rain had long stopped.

They all smiled to themselves, they weren’t going to have to split up and search each shop, the target was blaringly red. Rumor confirmed, magic was there.

The six of them waited with bated breath awaiting for another being, but the coast finally seemed clear. Taehyung untangled his fingers with the clear to go-ahead. At the back of the group, Jungkook, pulled down his mask to speak to the rest, “Remember we’re in the muggle world and this place is just a rumor, don’t hesitate, don’t cause suspicion. Clear mind.” He pulled back up the black mask and only his burning eyes signaled the final go ahead to his team.

From the place the man with the umbrella had left, the six swirled through the air as they teleported and they apparated in front of the shop with a pop. Each wizard held up their wand the second they landed: one pointed the wand towards the security camera cutting the feed, the three other worked on the spell casted over the door and two kept watch. When Namjoon figured out the spell he was able to counter it, holding his wand to the knob and whispering the counter under his breath. The knob collapsed off and all of them remained complacent awaiting with hearts in their throats. When there wasn’t a sound inside, they pushed forward and hurried into the shop.

The shop was full of antiques, ones that were from the same era as the building itself. They all treaded carefully, who knew if one of these objects held a curse, in fact, the hair rising on their arms was a confirmation that at least one thing was.

“Are you sure this place is trafficking Beast? It looks like a hotspot for your grandma.” Hoseok shot the question at Jungkook.

Jungkook eyes roamed the shop, “House elves aren’t known to lie when grateful.”

“Namjoon why’d you have to break it, you’re smart enough to know how to not do that.” Taehyung picked up the knob and casted his own spell and the mechanical parts began coming back together as if nothing happened.

Namjoon sucked in his cheeks, “Could you have gotten us in though?”

Hoseok, the manager of the operation shushed them all then whispered, “You guys feel that?”

Jungkook could feel it, the magic in the floorboards, this place wasn’t an antique shop for the muggles as it seemed. The source of all the magic seemed to grumble from the back of the store. He stood in front of the group, “Don’t move.” Jungkook lowered his mask and lifted his hands around his mouth, “Appare Vestigium.” Specks of gold glittered around the room but remained heavy on footprints leading towards the back of the shop. Jungkook ducked avoiding beams, his tall stature had him nearly grazing the ceiling as he moved towards the source. They all followed along, weaving through furniture, figurines and old signs. Jungkook stopped at a gold covered door where the golden footsteps stopped. A red and white sign sat dead center stating employees only. He held his wand tight as his other hand reached for the door knob and pushed it open. The door slammed against a shelving shaking the cleaning supplies, it was just a storage room.

“What if the owner just bring in weird antiques and doesn’t know they’re magic. It could just be a storage—.”

Jungkook’s brows furrowed cutting off Hoseok, he knew the guy was just scared, “It’s not.” He closed the door then turned to Namjoon, “Do you think you could get this door too?”

Namjoon stepped up to the door and tapped it with his wand. The end lighting up a heated purple causing Namjoon to hum deeply. “It’s got a stronger seal on it than the entrance.” Just as Jungkook had suspected it was just like the entrance. Namjoon turned towards them all, “Step back, at least seven paces.“ They complied as he paced by the door three times repeating softly, “Reveal the Beast, reveal the Beings, reveal the Spirts you hold secret. Aparecium! ” Namjoon whipped his wand at the door sending a strong bolt of purple at the sign. The words morphed and the entire door morphed from its teal painted wooden state into a metal butcher’s door. Namjoon stepped forward cautiously and tried the level and depressed it down and pushed into it but the door wouldn’t open.

Yoongi shielded behind Jungkook sighed, but really everyone was compared to the half-giant. The man pushed past him and shoved Namjoon to the side. He held out his wand casting a jet stream of light that zapped the lever right off. Jungkook huffed throwing his hands in the air, “Yoongi…discretion, we discussed this.”

Yoongi scoffed, “This was faster.”

Jimin unhooded himself, pushing himself through to stand in the threshold, “Guys…look.”

Their short bickering ended as the door slowly creaked open but it wasn’t a storage closet anymore. The darkness seemed everlasting as the back of the place couldn’t be see with the naked eye. Each member brought out their wands knowing what only was next. They had to go in. Jungkook stood at the threshold, yes, darkness was uninviting but he didn’t mind trespassing. “Stay with me.”

The tips lit up one by one as flashlights as they all moved into the dark as a clump engulfing themselves in the darkness. He could hear the quickened breathes of a few of the members. Hoseok being the one making the most sounds. Their footsteps echoed around them, they couldn’t tell where they were going but as long as they moved forward they knew something would come of it.

Quietness, it was so quiet.

Almost too quiet. 

A high pitched hiss erupted from the darkness and Hoseok chocked on a scream sending the as Yoongi whipped around pointing his wand into the face of a creature in a cage. They intensified their lights unveiling towers, rows upon rows of cages that were stacked high to the ceiling. The short building was nothing but an illusion. It was designed much like the Hall of Prophecy.

Yoongi spoke thoughts of everyone, “What the hell?” They all took cautious steps into the “Zoo”, the creatures at the edge of the rows eyes were wide or narrowed either in fright or detest. Animals of all kinds, even muggle creatures were amongst the creatures in cages. Their eyes spoke desperation to Jungkook as he stopped to inspect a few, they were desperate for whatever nightmare they’ve witness to be over. The rumor was true, the house elf wasn’t lying. He lowered his head, covering his face with his brown hair, anger inside him boiled, how could anyone treat creatures like this?

Taehyung tugged on Jungkook’s coat to keep them all moving. It felt like forever, passing at least twenty rows, a laboratory of some sort came into light. Various tables had toiling solutions, potions, and things in formaldehyde were about. An aquarium of bowtruckles were wandering, while a few were chasing the insects in their home. Their leaves were wilted, many of them were a white-yellow instead of a ripe lime color. Acromantula Venom, Baneberry, Dragon Claw in its original form, and Iguana blood were stacked in great quantities on the shelves.

“Jeez, who’s the sick person that runs this place? Do you think the human that owns this place knows this exists?” Taehyung leaned forward inspecting the bowtruckles before it snapped at him.

“I doubt it, but the few I’ve run into…well—Muggles are a suspicious bunch,” Namjoon suggested staring at the hardware plasma screens. Large machines were running vials of unknown substances while the computer connected to them displayed data that was undecipherable to the untrained eye. Papers that were carelessly left out by whomever were cautiously inspected by Jimin, but no matter how he squinted the words wouldn’t make sense.

Jungkook stopped in his tracks, his ears picking up on sounds, then a metallic clank, “Shh, hush! I think something…something else or someone is here.” Half looked towards the rows then others around the lab, all of them were on guard wands raised. Had the wizard running this place figured out they were here? They spun around as the clanking continued, but it was coming from behind them, from behind Jungkook. Jungkook turned towards the cinderblock wall and placed his ear near the wall. The sound amplified in his ear. It was coming from “inside” the wall.

He brought up his wand and casted another opening spell, discretion forgotten. The cinderblocks shifted and moved around, like the stairs at Hogwarts, creating a jagged gap into a dark room. The metal clanked loudly echoing into the laboratory then abruptly stopped. Jungkook looked back to the rest of the group. They all had a similar look in their eyes, a mix of fright, uncertainty but determination. Jungkook bit the bullet and ducked down and slipped into the new room. There was no stopping here. It was dark, the only light coming in was from a small window letting in moonlight. The cement room was empty except for a barely moonlit large, tall, square object covered in a white sheet. Whatever was underneath was causing the meal sound as it sounded again, he was sure whatever was underneath was aware of their presence.

Jungkook slipped through the gap and signaled for them all it was safe to enter. They pooled into the room and surrounded the square sheet their wand all raised ready for a duel. Jimin dared to not approach the veiled squared too closely, “What—what is it?”

The room smelled of rusted iron and something rancid, but Jungkook couldn’t pin it to anything. Being the brave soul, he gripped an edge of the fabric, “Well, there’s only one way to find out,” and pulled the veil with a single harsh yank. The cascading fabric feel like water, pooling slowly, each and every one of them took a step back wands tighter in their grip, except for Jungkook. He was absolutely mesmerized, almost hypnotic about the beast. They held their gasp behind their mask as their eyes widened. Underneath was a prison, a cage of thick metal bars that held a beast within. A class XXXXX beast, the untamable, a creature only known to kill…a dragon.

The dragon within gracefully raised their long neck slowly. It was severely dwarfed compared to the average dragon. The scales glimmered a pale blue, but it lacked the iridescence that was normal of dragon scales. Large patches of scales were missing from its frail body, as inflamed pink skin underneath seemed to throb in pain. Its pearl eyes lacked pupils and were one dimensionally white. The horns were shaven to stubs and all of its paws lacked claws. Jungkook would guess it’s Antipodean Opaleye, but the detrimental state of the dragon made him question the breed. That breed of dragon never showed itself to humans anyways, he had only studied the beast in novels, so how did it end up here?

Jungkook heart ached as he looked over the creature, “You poor thing.” He stepped up to the cage and a harsh hiss, like a balloon being released was aimed his way. “It’s okay, It’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you.” Just as the dragon was about to hiss again a loud popping sound came from the laboratory. The creatures in cages began howling, yelping, and yipping at the new presence.

Instinctually all of them covered the front of the cage at the new presences. Through the jagged opening it was quiet for a moment before wisp of white-dementor-like-people began pouring into the room. They began attacking as they flooded in, sending bolts of magic. Jungkook wielded his wand like a sword, he shouted out spells to counter the high level ones thrown his way. Two moved towards him at rapid speed sending bolts in intervals, easily he was able to counter one after the other. His intentions weren’t to injury any of them extremely, he needed to bring someone in. When they got close enough he grabbed their wrist broke the wand from their hand, while punching the other. Magic be dammned sometimes a god old fashion punch did the job. The two were out like a light. Bolts of light in green, reds and blues along with incantations shot around the room. It was hard to tell who was hit and who wasn’t with the grunts coming from all directions.

Jungkook swung, dodging a bolt, but came face to face with a white cloaked figure and attempted to bring down their mask but the perpetrator grabbed his wrist. He easily picked the guy off the ground, his feet hanging in the air. He’s able to notice the wrinkling around his eyes, the man seems older. Jungkook spat, “Who! Who are you?”

The guy choked a chuckled then disapparted in his grasp, then one by one the rest of them vanished into thin air. “No! No!” Jungkook reached for the tendrils of cloaks, but the magic seeped through his fingers. His chest heaved up and down as he stood there, all of them stood alone.

Namjoon helped up a kneeling Jimin and the others were heavily breathing. “What just happened?”

“They knew.” Yoongi huffed in disbelief, “They probably saw us coming from a mile away.”

“How?” Taehyung muttered.

Jungkook ran a hand through his hair trying to restore its order, “I don’t know.”

“Who are th—?”

Through the jagged entrance a figure stumbled through and each of them without hesitation zapped their wands full force cracking the cinder block. Jungkook’s eyes were narrowed fiercely, the anger rolling off of him in waves. They dare come back!

From the other end Jin’s high pitched voice resounded, “Whoa, whoa! Guys, its me!”

Yoongi groaned in exasperation, Jimin speaking for the rest, “Where were you when we needed you a second ago?”

Jin came through the gap, neck extended as he bobbed his head as he spoke, “Look, I told you I was gonna be later. I saw doors open, so I just walked right in. Do you know how scary coming through this was? And I got held—wait, what happened—whoa! Is that a Dragon?” Jin retreated back to the gap concealing himself by the cinder block.

Jungkook wiped the edge of his lip, a bit of blood smeared on the back of his hand. When did he get hit? He’d worry about it later. “Yes, it’s a dragon.”

Picking up a piece of their white cloak that had been torn during the fight, Namjoon spoke, “They won’t be coming back to this place.”

Jin pointed behind him still from his vantage point, “Well if they’re not coming back we need to figure out what to do with all these guys.”

Hoseok ran a frustrated hand through his hair, “There’s too many! There’s no way the Ministry won’t find out about—this.”

Jungkook stepped up to the cage expression filled with worry as the dragon laid on its side heaving, “Hey, buddy, stay with us, hang in there okay?” He gripped the bars of the cage tight, “I think I know a place.”

Jin digressed, “Were in the muggle world, how are we going to transport anything?” After deliberating they figured creating port keys and going in batches would be the best way to move all of them. It was going to take all night, but they had to do it. Taehyung was the strongest in teleportation so he was sent off to create the ports. The rest branched off into groups beginning to break down the establishment.

Under Jungkook’s breath accompanying a heavy sigh, “What did I get myself into?”

The dragon turned its head towards Jungkook who wheezed in his direction. Jungkook tilted his head, did the dragon understand what he said or was it just noise? He held the gaze of the dragon, there was something pulling him towards it, something in his guts were churning but the response was unclear. Physically shaking himself out of it he commanded to the room, “Move out!”

\- Opal Eyes -

Your ribs ran along the metal poles of the cage and clanked it like a guard running their baton. The weight of your heavy wings on your frail body exaggerated the movement of your hips and shoulders. Regardless, you had to keep moving. You don’t know how long you’ve been pacing but resting on the solid metal floor of the cage only inflamed your nerves. There’s something unmeasurable about the way time is a torture device. How darkness begins to form its own beings and is a torture within itself. 

The word that he spoke keep cycling through your mind. “Your heart. I’m going to take your heart next.”

How much longer did you have to live? How much longer.

You stopped pacing when you heard the cinder blocks changing, that jaw clenching sound of the dusty blocks grinding against one another. You couldn’t growl, you remained sullen in your spot, collapsing to the ground.

It was time to collect your heart.

Footsteps surrounded your cage, but you were so exhausted your hearing was going in and out you couldn’t tell how many were around you. When the sheet that was covering your cage was pulled down, you expected a knife to be raised, but there was no knife. You raised your head in curiosity and found yourself surrounded on all sides by men dressed in black cloaks and only their eyes were showing. You focused on the one directly in front of you, he towered over the others, he was at least seven feet tall. His black cloak concealed his body, much like the mask that only unveiled his eyes. Dark brown messy hair covered the man’s forehead and his eyes almost a golden brown as they studied you.

When he took his first step towards you it reminded you that these men could just be bad. That when you finally noticed the men surrounding the center one all had their wands pointed towards you. Maybe that scientists had sent others to extract your heart. You were ready to bite anyone who came near as you pulled back your lips to display your fangs, even if it meant using the last of your energy. You hissed with as big of a breath you could build, it hurt to exhale, but you kept a semblance of intimidation. “You poor thing.” The tall man spoke in a soft voice, but you knew he was teasing you, so you let out another hiss.

He—they—were here for your heart.

Loud popping filled your ears, you knew that sound well, the scientist were here. It was him, he had returned to take your heart. When all the men in black moved in front of your cage creating a blockade your hissing stopped. Why did they move in front of you? Behind one of the men in black back one of them had signed the okay sign to you, shaking their hand for emphasis. It was instantaneous, you watched on as black and white whirled around one another. Fireworks of magic splattered about as they fought. That man in white had looked directly at you, telling you it was his promise to come back for you.

As quickly as the scientist came, they disappeared.

What was going to happen to you now? You didn’t pick up on anything they were saying, but when the golden eyed man turned back to you and all others were busy he stepped up to your cage. He spoke to you softly, the same as before, hushed whispered promises that he was going to take care of you. You felt taken aback, why is he so nice. You still curled towards the back edge of the cage and watched him closely. You couldn’t trust them, not him, you just couldn’t.

\- Jungkook -

He hated it but the only way to transport a dragon safely is by knocking them out. He wanted to build your trust, and this may just make you more fearful of him, but this was the only way. Dragons are a level five threat, but right now you look more like a class one threat; maybe as dangerous as a house flea. 

He stepped up to the cage, “I’m going to get you out of here I promise. This isn’t going to hurt, you’re going to sleep for a bit.” You wheezed back to him already lucid, you were hyperventilating, but you lightly shook your head. He was taken aback, you understood him yet again? He only lets his gaze linger for a moment before he raised his wands and you closed your eyes. You knew you couldn’t trust his niceness. You scramble backwards with the little energy you had left and hissed with all your might. You were going to die. You knew what “sleep” meant.

Jungkook’s heart constricts within his chest, he can only imagine what’s going through your mind. “It’s going to be okay.” Under his breath he casted the bewitching spell that would put you to into a deep sleep. Only a spell he had picked up from his mentor who dealt with beast often.

As soon as their magic hit you, true blackness overcomes you as your eyelids closed. A blanket of cold overcomes you and you loose feeling in your limbs and the heavy feeling of your body was overbearing.

Jungkook directed his wand to the multitude of locks and broke it open, he flung the cage door open and ran in immediately going to work treating your wounds. He pulled out a container of star grass salve he always kept on himself and applied them to the areas missing scales.

Hoseok leaned into Yoongi, “Are you sure that’s safe that he’s in there?”

“He’s a magizoologist, he’s got this.” Yoongi waved over his shoulder as he carried on his way dragging Hoseok along with him.

Although Jungkook knows only bits and pieces about dragons from his days when he studied them in class, but he’s never had an actual interaction with a real life one. He figured that basic care should be similar to reptiles. He carefully searched and placed his hand behind your foreleg and felt for a pulse. He watched his watch counting the beats per second, for now he was satisfied, there still was a heartbeat, but it was very weak. You weren’t in good condition at all.

There was only one option for these creatures to have a chance at life.

\-----------

With the help of Taehyung he apparated in front of Hagrid’s hut. Out of breath from the time jump he knocked furiously on the hut’s door, “Hagrid! Hagrid!”

The hut’s door burst open with the burly man clearly woken up from his sleep. “Hmm, what? What’s this all about boy?” Jungkook stepped out of the way and allowed Hagrid to see exactly what. Hagrid jaw hung open. “A dragon Kook?” Hagrid trotted down the stairs and approached the cage and inspected the sleeping dragon.

Hagrid had owned a few dragon’s from what Jungkook knew, but never had seen any. During his years at Hogwarts, he found someone who became a mentor and a long-time friend. Hagrid, who was also a half-giant, since Jungkook’s first year at Hogwarts, Hagrid took care of the Gryffindor. After graduating from Hogwarts, he found a job in the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as a Magizoologist under the Beast division. He wanted to work in the Beings division, in order to promote rights for Giants, however, he found he had soft spot for the beast. After working at the Ministry for years he realized that there was so many issues with the system. The rescued creatures would often go into the system and often left in difficult situations. In worst cases, there was often there was nothing the Ministry could do. There was no true resolution.

The last straw was broken when he witnessed a being in the lobby begging on their knees for help and he couldn’t do anything about it. He roped in his friends, who also worked at the Ministry: Law enforcement (MACUSA), Central, Defense, Security, No-Maj Information, and even an Auror. The connections to different departments made the group stronger. He recruited his seven friends to form a unit that wouldn’t just only help creatures, but beings, wizards, anyone that needed help. He never wanted anyone to feel helpless again, he knew that feeling all too well. He called it Clause 7 Army, or C.7.A for short, inspired after Clause 73. It was kept a secret because he knew if the Ministry found out this secret he and his friends would be fired. They were stepping outside of their boundaries by far, but the risk is worth it.

He made a deal with Hagrid in passing that if he found creatures in need he could bring them there. Only once Jungkook began bringing things did Hagrid take him seriously.

“Kook, It’s gotta stay in the forbidden forest, I can’t have it too close to the castle. We’ll nurse it, but from there, when its better, we can see if we can send it to the sanctuary in Romania.”

Jungkook nodded, relieved that there was something he could do.

“Umm…well…there more than just a dragon.”

Hagrid eyes bulged, “How many?”

Jungkook scratched the back of his head, “About…a hundred or so more creatures?”

“WHAT!” The sleeping birds around the pumpkins in his yard flew away.

\-----------

He was sure that the day after you would be furious at him. His suspicions were correct when he had come to see you. While you were still unconscious you were moved to a bigger cage, but it would’ve been compact for a full-fledged dragon. He held the package of food in his arms tight as he came into view, you poked your head up hearing him approach your cage. As he anticipated you glared at him with narrowed eyes, even going as far as scooting yourself around to show him your back. He wanted to chuckle you were so expressive, so honest. He swallowed it down.

“Morning, did you sleep well?”

You raised your tail and thunked it on the floor once. He raised a brow at biting his lips now. He didn’t speak dragon, but he knew exactly what that translated as. He slowly rounded the cage catching one eye peeked open before you shut it closed and began scooching away again. He stopped then continued and you kept scooching until you were both at the same spot you both began with.

“Alright, alright, I get it. Look,” he back up until his back hit a nearby tree and slumped down against it, “I’m sorry.”

You didn’t move.

“I’m sorry for everything, but I had to get you out of there. I know it’s hard to believe but I’m not going to hurt you. I’m a magizoologist, I take care of creatures like you. I don’t want to hurt you. I will never hurt you.”

The breeze picked up brushing the hair out of his face. These steps were always static, having patience, but he knew in time if he built this trust with you it’d be worth it. He picked up the butchers paper wrapped package and began unwrapping the twine and stood back up and he unveiled the raw steaks he had inside. Through the bars he slid it in and steps back to where he was. “Eat, I promise nothings in it, its just meat.” You remained unmoved. 

Waiting, he played the waiting game and he was willing to do it. After a few hours of sitting, with the occasional one-sided conversation, he got up. He wondered if you would eat if he left. He left with a promise of returning tomorrow. When he returned he found the meat untouched and silently he pulled it out of the cage and replaced it with new food. He came back during his lunch break and after work for dinner, exchanging out the uneaten food. He would eat his own meal as he chatted you up about his day. Little progress was being made you didn’t turn your back to him you were facing him and eventually you kept your eyes open. Those were victories in their own right but he was beginning to become concerned if you were going to eat at all. For the first time as a caretaker he felt unsure of what to do. He could sneak in sleeping draught into your food but you hadn’t even touched the food offered to you.

He had come back. His height was still daunting but he now dressed in casual attire compared to his suits he wore the first time he had visited you. You could tell he was quite lean and muscular. His hair was often messy as he ran his hands through it in frustration. He brought different types of poultry and fat for you to eat, yet nothing seemed to entice you.

On day five, He slumped down resting his back on a tree as he listless stared at you. He had slept about an hour or so last night at his desk. He had been going through any information on a dragon he could possibly find. However, it was all on other breeds, similar species, but there wasn’t any on an opal dragon.

He had silently exchanged the food out then moved to his spot under the tree. The breeze carried through the tree rustling the leaves. You kept your eyes on him the whole time waiting for your daily chatterbox to go off. You slowly began raising your head as he had his head lowered, bobbing in the need for sleep. It wasn’t long before you saw his chest slowly rising and falling and he was asleep.

You kept your eyes on him. Your stomach was rumbling and you were adjusting on your tender legs to ease the feeling. Your eyes drifted towards the fresh meat, the scent tickled your nose and erupting your stomach in another wave of rumbles. Your feet were moving before you even were aware of it, slowly began inching forward towards the meat. The smell of it making you salivate. You couldn’t help it anymore, you wanted to eat. You picked up the pieces of meat and swallowed them whole. As you were about to reach for another piece you realized you had eaten all if it.

“You were hungry weren’t you?” Jungkook exhausted voice reached your ears loud and clear. Your head whipped up meeting his tired expression as he smiled from ear to ear. “Ah, I’m so glad. I’m so glad you finally ate.” The smile didn’t leave his face, “Sorry I didn’t bring more, but I promise to bring more later for dinner.”

Oddly enough you were feeling embarrassed with how much protest you had put up. You broke the soft eye contact he kept with you and tucked your wings around you covering your face slightly. He burst out in laughter holding his stomach.

Your pale blue scales had turned opal and your eyes the same. He was getting somewhere. Finally.

“Opal! I’m back!” You peeked up from your rested position. You watched that spot between the trees Jungkook would come from. You could even count how many steps it was before he appeared. As the giant rounded the tree, his eyes sparkling, you tail began to wag. He approached the cage with his hands behind his back. You attempted leaning one side but he moved the other. Childishly enough he began circling your cage with his eyebrows raised mischievously. “I brought something special today Opal.”

You followed him around, curiosity getting the better of you as you tried to see what’s behind his back. He abruptly stopped, “On one condition though.”

You plopped yourself down, there was always a condition. He giggled, “Will you take this medicine and I’ll give you something delicious.”

His heart was beating in his throat, this was the truest test of trust he had been building with you for weeks now. You gave him that look of a small nod and he placed his bad down near the tree before he brought out a big pill. He stepped towards the cage and slowly raised his hands, showing you the was willing to take his time. “Your wounds are taking a long time to heal and this is going to make you feel better. Okay?”

He snuck his hand through the bars, confident you wouldn’t hurt him

He bent down coming to your level, “You’re pretty small for a dragon.”

You wheezed, this giant dares judge your size. You gave him a bit of a run for his money, if he was going to be that way you could play too. You were stubborn refusing to take the pill, but as soon as he threatened to take away the treat you swallowed it up. He found himself laughing, he was always laughing around you. He honored his promise and gave you some sweet fruits, the extra sugar could do you good.

He leaned up against the cage, he hadn’t realized how long he had stayed with you. In the lull of the silence, ever so softly he began humming. The more relaxed he became the melodious hum turned into song. He was like a siren you couldn’t help but want to hear him better, you wanted to be closer to him. You were always cold and the nights were colder, if only you were normal. You crept towards the bars and like a cat you leaned against the bars and curled up. He shifted leaning on his side as he reached towards you. Your head ducked as he reached for you, momentarily stopping his song. “It’s okay, look,” he patted his own head then reached for your own. You slowly approached him centimeter by centimeter before he reached his hand through the bar. He gently rested his hand on your head his hand twitching at the cold feeling of your scales. He relaxed his hand and with his thumb he stroked over your brow. His warmth caused you to shiver as your shoulders shook causing your wings to wiggle. He chuckled and began to pet you slowly and cautiously, “See, its not all that bad, it’s quite nice.” You huffed and he followed with a laugh. Somewhere along the line he began singing again. The heat he emitted radiated to you and you sighed a heavy breath of relief, it felt so nice to feel warmth. Your eyes were heavy as he sung his lullaby and for the first time in a long time you truly slept.

\- Opal Eyes -

Your ears perk up as you hear the crunching of leaves. You picked up your head and searched within the trees. It was still fairly early in the day, Jungkook usually visited you when the shadows of the trees were more rightward. Jungkook, since he saved you a few weeks ago, he had slowly gained your trust. He never made a move towards your scales, or when your claws were coming back in he didn’t snip them. He was very patient with you, he dismissed your hissing and soothed you regardless.

You sat up, a bit excited, he had come earlier than usual. From behind the trees, four boys in black cloaks appeared. Their eyes widen as they gasp out strings of gasp, a muffled scream, then a, “Whoas!” They slowly step closer, the other bumping into one another as they smack and clumsily move forward. As they approach the cage you hiss at them, trying to warn them to stay away. They laugh and imitate you, “Aren’t you supposed to breathe fire? Why is this Dragon hissing?”

The other pokes with an elbow at the other, “Maybe its just an overgrown lizard?”

“Why is it so white?”

They circled around your cage and tapped the bars with their wands.

Your eyes blurred, images of the lab crossing your mind as the scientists did the same to you. The same laughs blending in with the kids surrounding you.

“Bet you can’t touch it?”

“Psh, I can, I’m not scared!”

“Yeah you are! You can’t do it! You can’t do it!”

The kid grew flush as his friends pressured him. “I’m-I’m-I’m gonna do it!”

The kid stepped towards your cage, and you kept hissing scooting towards the other side of the cage away from the approaching kid. His hand was shaking as he reached towards the cage. You were yowling, but it was an awkwardly strained sound, it only scared the child further, but the chanting behind him of, “Do it! Do it! Do it!,” kept him going.

When he reached for your tail and squeezed it tight you pulled away from him violently, screaming with a thin hiss at the pain. Your tail was still tender as it was the most often shaved place for your scales. You hadn’t realized how hard you knocked the side of the cage as you kept thrashing as the kid was paralyzed in fear and hadn’t let go. He finally let go when the cage tipped over slowly before it hit the ground with a cloud of dust. The lock bent and smashed on an overgrown root and the gate. As you moved to right yourself the cage rolled and you tumbled again, back slamming as you pulled your wings around you tight. The cage door swung open as the boys screamed and ran behind a tree, shaking. You could faintly pick up their chatter, “What did you do!”

You looked towards the top of the trees the sun unfiltered through bars hitting you. You crawled up and out, you had to get out. You sprung forth, despite your muscles protesting and you plopped onto the soil in a coil. You scuffled your feet a bit, tail swishing behind you, the feeling of grass and dirt underneath your feet so unfamiliar. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt grass. You heard the crunching of leaves as one boy stepped from behind the tree looking at you with big eyes. The same one who touched you. You stretched your wings and ran for it, distance was all that mattered.

The terrain was extremely uneven bouts hills, tangled roots, and greenery was confusing. You kept pushing your unused muscles, the feeling of running itself feeling unusual. The spots where you lacked scales felt the chilly wind rush against you as you sped forth. Your four legs pounded away gaining kilometers in minutes. You ran and ran losing track of time.

Even if you were paying attention you wouldn’t have been able to stop in time. You barely had time to wheeze as a strong impact knocked into you throwing you directly into a tree. You slid down the tree as you picked your trembling limps up, your eyes wiped to the newest intruder. You saw its giant two toes before you looked up to the greenish, grey body of a troll. It raised their tree stump of a bat and swung towards you and you bolted and where you were the roots busted and flayed around. The troll was quick, stumbling after you and tried grabbing you, but you slipped out of its grasp, but it was sharp and grabbed for you tail again. Quick on adrenaline you slipped past, going through a root hole through a large tree. The fumbling troll swung its arms attempting to grasp you any way possible. You couldn’t breathe, you kept running. The troll’s claw scratched your side before you slipped through the tree and made it out. You pushed forward and kept running. There was no other choice.

You weren’t sure where you were going, but you knew you had made it far. You were pumping your limps so fast you felt nauseous, blood pressure so high you couldn’t hear. Brown, olives and other shades of green blending into a blur. Eventually the colors took form as you slowed, the gash at your side felt warm as your blood painted over your scales. You were heaving and trotting at some point. You collapsed in a clearing the echoing sound of your thud on the grass not filtering through your buzzing ears.

You tried getting up on a shaky limb but you capsized downward onto the soft grass. You huffed out a pained breath. The pain that once was a burning fire turned into a numbing ice.

Just when…just when you thought…


	2. Chapter 2

His fast feet treading on the uneven trail caused his shoulders to bounce and his black trench to flow around him. Out of Hagrid's hut, white smoke was billowing out of the chimney. He'd have to stop by after he checked up on you. He bounded through the small garden path avoiding the large pumpkins, following a small trail that eventually gave way to unpaved forestry.

Not even a few seconds later a group of boys ran past him screaming, "We're going to be in so much trouble!" Jungkook watched dumbstruck as they scrambled up the hill back towards the castle like roaches. Jungkook chuckled under his breath then picked up the pace again. He remembered when he was a kid, third year, and he would go out with a few of the guys and trail in the forbidden forest. He remembered the horror he had felt deep in his bones, the same words he once screamed to Jimin and Taehyung, but he kept coming back to the forest for some reason that didn't fit in logic. Over time he learned of the species that lived in the forest, and with morbid curiosity to see them in person he'd often go into the forest on his own. This place became like a second home to him.

He pushed through the familiar forestry, walked minutes before he climbed over tall roots like a ladder. At the top, he called out, "Opal!" He jumped down from the tall root before coming into the clearing with your cage, hidden amongst the forest. He lowered the hood of his cloak, lifting his head in eager, "Opal! I'm back—."

The wind ceased around him as his cloak came to an embrace over him, encasing him in his dark cloak. Your cage was toppled over, bent, and—the gate was open. Most importantly, you were missing. A foot stuttered kicking up dust as he moved towards the destruction, then another, then another. He sprinted forth inspecting the cage as he looked around, "Opal! Opal! Opal come out!" Horror filled his gut when no sound responded to his call, it was eerily quiet. The scratch marks on the floor and the ripped grass told him something had terribly gone wrong.

Stumbling as he followed the scratches, pulled patches of grass and disrupted dirt he followed wherever it led to. He began running when there was still no sign of you. He knew his feet weren't fast, but you couldn't have gotten that far. He was sure you were scared and that made his feet lunge longer. He hopped over roots and kicked up soil as he booked it. He could only assume, but he kept moving through the greenery. Another clearing was littered with broken trees, but he no longer followed disruption in the surface a thick trail of blue blood marked your journey. He stopped running, chest heaving with exhaustion as he looked at it closer, the deep blue color could only belong to a dragon. It was yours. He picked up the pace, uncaring of his burning lungs, "OPAL!"

Just when he felt that you were too far gone, or at worst, gone beyond reach, the blood spillage grew dense and thick. In a clearing, you laid on your side in a clearing, unmoving. He didn't stop until he was next to you, "OPAL!"

You faintly heard heavy footsteps coming; your vision was blurry and you couldn't even make a sound.

Not until he saw the dramatic rise of your chest trying to take in a lot of air he was sure you were alive. He dropped to his knees next to you, ripping off his cloak to use it to tend to the major wound, "Opal! Oh my god, what happened?" A million thoughts were racing through his mind. He was at a lost. Hagrid had only given him basic care for you when you came in with your wounds. Dragons were such a unique beast, and he knew close to nothing of the specialty.

As he was pressing his cloak over the bleeding cuts, the bleeding wasn't stopping. He knew before long you were going to die. "Opal, stay with me okay? Don't sleep on me." In desperation he pushed down harder over the wound causing you to whine, "I'm sorry, stay with me girl. Stay with me!" He adjusted his cloak for a dry spot but he palmed over a hard thing. He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a dense black vial. He had been experimenting at home, attempting to create a new potion that could heal, rebuild cells, that isn't as painful as skelegro but can be as delicate as repairing paper cuts. He looked back and forth, it was still just an experiment, but at this point, he wasn't sure you were going to make it.

He brought the vile to your lips and past your teeth. He tilted your head pouring the liquid and forced you to swallow. "Drink, it'll heal you." He kept massaging your throat encouragingly. "It's going to be okay." He pets your neck as he felt you swallow under his hand. He kept petting you trying to relax you, but more so for himself.

The potion took cause quickly, he pulled away from his cloak and watched as the bleeding stopped immediately. Your breathing normalized, evening out until you fell asleep. He sat there on his knees not knowing what to do. His hands were trembling the delayed adrenaline registering. How was he supposed to get back now? Now that he thinks about it, those kids, were they the ones who did this to you? What had they done?

Furry clogs up his throat as he suppressed a growl until he heard a pop behind him. He swung around, wand ready, but immediately lowered it recognizing who it was. Hagrid stood right next to a righteous woman with his lowered head.

"Minister Weasley, I-I…," words caught in Jungkook's throat as he felt his mouth go dry. He knew there was no way of explaining himself out of this. He was going to lose everything…and you.

Hermione Weasley, the Minister, craned her head to look around Jungkook. "Mr. Jeon, I see you have a bit of a problem on your hands."

He didn't dare respond as Hermonie rounded him when he didn't answer her. She crouched down and pet your forehead ever so gently. She hummed quietly before she stood back up, "How long did you intend on keeping this a secret Mr. Jeon?"

Hagrid spoke up, "Hermione, I was gonna take it to the sanctuary. It's not Jungkook's fault, he was just taking care of her for me."

Hermione turned towards Hagrid abruptly, "You're going to take her to the sanctuary?"

Hagrid looked confused, "Yes, they take good care of their dragon—."

Hermione interrupted, "You shouldn't take her there."

Jungkook spoke up as his heart collapsed, "Minister Weasley, please, that's the best place for her. Minster Weasley, please, please don't harm her."

Hermione chuckled a bit, "Hagrid, you mean to tell me you didn't recognize it? You've really lost your touch." She laughed lightly turning to Jungkook directly, "She's not who you think she is Mr. Jeon."

Jungkook's eyebrow furrowed. Hermione's eyes twinkled, "She's not really a dragon Mr. Jeon, she's an Animagus Mr. Jeon ."

Jungkook's jaw dropped, "What!"

Hermione crouched down next to him near your head, "Excuse me, Mr. Jeon." Jungkook reluctantly stepped out of the way standing next to Hagrid as she crouched over you. Being an Animagus herself she was easily able to identify you like intuition. She woke you from your stupor with a simple spell. Your eyes widen like a blooming flower as you slowly come to. You tried raising yourself, thrashing a bit, but she placed a calm hand at the back of your jaw shushing you. Immediately you calmed as if that notion was magic. "Hello, I'm Hermione Weasley, the Minister of Magic, I'm here to help you. Can you understand me?"

You wanted to nod but you were immobile, drunk on the potion and blood loss. You slowly blinked at her instead in confirmation.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through. I know it must've been very hard on you. But it's okay now. Would you like to turn back?"

You looked over to Jungkook, he could see the uncertainty in your eyes. After the weeks he had spent with you, he was sure you were a dragon. The behavior you had were often questionable, but each beast is their own. He had encountered Animagus before, many even, he was sure he could have pointed it out. Doubt clouded his mind, "Minister…I don't think Opal's an Animagus."

"Your name is Opal?" You slowly blinked at her. "Very well then Opal, let's begin."

Jungkook stepped up to your head stroking the side of your face. He was in disbelief, but he trusted the Minister. "It's going to be okay. I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you."

You keep your eyes on him as he stood up and turned away. Your eyes whipped around, couldn't he stay next to you.

He smiled sweetly to you, "Hey, I told you it's going to be okay. Close your eyes, it'll be over soon."

You stared at him for a moment before you followed along and closed your eyes in acceptance. You had nearly forgotten. You had nearly forgotten, but you didn't want this anymore. You wanted to be human again.

She politely asked the men to turn around. She shushed you once again when you whined, then raised her wand and cast a silent spell. The intense light from her wand struck you. The forest was silent then your long back coiled off the ground as your bones creak and your scales receded. You hissed but your mouth remained mostly open as an intense pain came over you in a hot wave.

Jungkook resisted the whole time, hearing the sound of cracks, the pained hissed, the small breathy noises he knew of yours now. His fist was nearly white as he held himself still.

With a brighter flash, your body shrunk and expanded filling out into a human shape. With a bit of magic lingering in the air, spangles filtering down like snow, your human form was limp and naked on the floor as your chest heaved from the exertion. You had one last glimpse at Hermione before you couldn't take it and passed out. Hermione quickly covered your being in a cloak, "Jeon, can you carry her to Pomfrey's?"

He turned around and held in his shock. You, a human, you were truly an Animagus. Your facial features were soft with slumber. The shaved horns still remained on your head and splotches like birthmarks on your arms were the same spots where your scales were pulled. He pulled the cloak tighter around you and lifted you up bridal style. He tucked your head into his neck and held you tightly.

Hermione grabbed onto Jungkook and Hagrid, "Mr. Jeon?"

Jungkook looked over to the Minister, "Yes?"

A smirk formed on her face, "Don't think you're getting away with this."

His eyebrow raised as his eyes widened like a child and in the next minute, she teleported all of them into the castle's infirmary.

He held you tightly as they all manifested. Madam Pomfrey zoomed by directing him to a bed with no questions, it was as if she already knew all the answers. As he stepped away from the bed your bedside was swarmed with Healers pushing him out of the way. 

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine, things will take a bit. Come with me."

He stumbled as he righted himself only to smack his head on the overhanging light. Grunting and rubbing his head to ease the pain he looked around. Hermoine rounded about him going to sit at her simple desk. His eyes widened as the big window behind him displayed they were on the highest floor of the ministry and below he could see the countless lights coming to form other offices. The magnificent architecture looking even more gothic from the vantage point. A vast library surrounded all the walls, some books held by some spell to the ceiling in their own makeshift library.

"Mr. Jeon, please, sit." He kept his gangly features close to him afraid to damage anything. He found a seat in front of her desk. As he sat his knees folded up to his chest, obviously not meant for giants, however, he dared not to protest. He wiped his clammy hands on his pants, "Minister Weasley, I can explain. I didn't mean—."

She raised her hand, a faint smile creeping up on her lips, "You remind me so much of myself when I was younger." His eyebrow raised as he heard her words. "The limitation of your job didn't feel like you were doing enough, so you decided you had to do something."

His mouth felt dry.

"Mr. Jeon, I'm sure you're aware of what you've done is in fact illegal. Storming off with your friends and getting involved in different things that are out of the spectrum of your department."

He held his head down in shame, yet on the inside, he knew he had done right. He lifted his head up, "You've overstepped your boundaries. However, I have a proposition for you and your friends."

He whipped his head up. "Over the past few years, we've had a rise in crime of trafficked illegal goods. A lot of them are rare beasts, like your dragon. A division of Aurors have been trying to track the source of it all, but the leads have often come up as dead ends. It seems that you and your friends have found the gaps that we haven't noticed. I want you and your friends to investigate. I want you to figure out where it's coming from and who."

Jungkook's jaw dropped and unexpected chill passing over him, she knew he had a team. "I want you to bring them to me."

"If you don't want to take my offer, your friends and you are going to have to quit and quietly leave. She, the Animagus, will be taken by the ministry"

She knew about the others too.

He swallowed, "I'll do it but under one condition."

She raised a brow.

"If I can watch over her and protect her until this whole thing is over. I think they'll be after her and come for her. We don't know the source so it would be safest if she stayed with me."

A small smile bloomed on the Minister's face. "I'll comply."

"Thank you, Minister."

The Minister allowed him to use her fireplace to get back to Hogwarts. He appeared in the Gryffindor's common room. Luckily no one had been in there. He booked it out of the tower and ran his way towards the hospital. Healers roamed about the ward going from patient to patient. He stepped up to a healer reading a chart, "Excuse me, "he pulled out his badge showing her who he was, "where is the girl with the horns?"

Her eyes lit up as she saw his badge, "Last bed Sir on the right."

The curtain was pulled as he approached the last bed with a Healer removing their mask and setting down their surgical wand.

Jungkook stood still, eyes hopeful, "Is she alright?" The Healer nodded and Jungkook let out a sigh of relief, "Is it safe to go in?"

The Healer pulled the curtain and allowed him to pass. A nurse was finishing wrapping up your limp arm as she slowly lowered it to the bed. The monitor was beeping consistently, but your heart rate was low. Your hair still had leaves and twigs in it. He pulled up a stool and sat by your bed, gently he began fishing the pieces out of your messy hair. "Hey, Opal." He felt the need to greet you, still talk to you as he would normally. Your chest was slowly rising and falling sound asleep. It was all still so weird to him. He couldn't believe that the dragon he had taken care, the one he saw in a cage, the one in that awful place…was a human. Where did you come from? Who are you? Did you have a family? He had so many questions, but he knew he was going to have to be patient. He found himself staring at the bandage that wrapped your arm and trailed down to your bruised hand. He heavily sighed and kept picking out the things in your hair, "I'm going to protect you. I promise."

As soon as Jungkook got off of work he'd be at your bedside until the next workday. He practically lived in the hospital when he wasn't working. He had repeated this cycle every day for weeks, his friends at some point had to ask him if he was okay. After a heavy day and being so exhausted he asked Jimin to sit in for him one night, but it didn't last long he was worried you'd wake up and he wouldn't be there.

Jimin shook his head in disbelief, "Who would've thought the dragon was a human. How is that even possible?"

Jungkook shrugged, arranging the blanket around your shoulders, "I don't know either, it should've been so obvious. I mean I've worked with creatures for years, and we've been working the division for years and seen Animagus before, but…how come we missed her?"

"You think…maybe…she's a muggle or a squibb? That's probably why we couldn't sense it in her because there's no magic in her."

Jungkook rested back in his seat and watched the soft rise and fall of your chest. It made sense. He hadn't sensed magic in you. That'd explain why you couldn't transform back, but...how could you become an Animagus in the first place if you weren't magic born? You had to be of magic.

"Kook?"

"Hmm?"

Jimin asked, "How come you stay at her bedside? Madam Pomfrey would send for you when she wakes."

There was a weight in his chest, one that felt lighter when near you. "She's been alone for so long and when she wakes up I don't want her to think she's alone. She should never be alone again."

Jimin's eyes turned crescent. The soft lamp on the bedside illuminated Jungkook's face as he concentrated on you. Jimin could practically hear the rest of the unspoken monologue going on in his mind. Jimin lightly punched Jungkook's shoulder, feeling soft, "Jungkook, go to sleep. If anything happens I'll wake you."

Jungkook heavily sighed and thanked Jimin, he really wanted to rest. As a compromise, Jungkook slept in an empty bed next to you while Jimin kept watching. When Jimin was sure Jungkook was asleep he began to whisper to you. "Hey, Opal, it's nice to meet you, even though we meet a while ago. Jungkook's a nice guy, he's soft for—beings—like you. He knows what you feel like all too well." He felt a bit silly talking to you, he wasn't sure you could hear him, but he continued anyway. "You won't be alone anymore Opal. Jungkook and the rest of the team, we promise that. I know were a bit of a bunch, but we'll protect you."

From behind him, the monitor beeped a bit louder, Jimin sat up straight and watched the monitor behind him. Your heart rate jump for a second before it leveled out again. He laughed to himself, maybe you did hear him after all?

The hospital was always busy, but your bedside was arguably busier. After Jimin the other members trickled in, and at some point, all seven of them were in the hospital at a single time. The number of members present would always change throughout the day, but you were never without someone. Seven staggered chairs were posted around your bed with a few chins resting of the back of respective chairs. Everyone was fighting off exhaustion, each of them had jobs and personal commitments, but they still showed up.

Jungkook stood up and dragged the curtain enclosing everyone in. He lifted his wand and cast a muting spell on the curtain, ensuring the conversation would only be between them. Over the silence and the dull murmurs around Jungkook vomited in a single breath, "The Minister knows about C.7.A, and I think she knew about it for a while."

Almost in unison, the whole group sounded off, "What! How?"

Jungkook relayed the whole story to them, the major parts at least. Their shoulders drooped, Taehyung pouted, "Does that mean we can't do it anymore? Is it all over?"

Jungkook shook his head, "No, No, it—C.7.A—still exist but…under one condition." He looked at you instead of them, "We have to capture the people that have been doing this."

Yoongi grunted, "That sounds like a lot of work."

Jungkook continued, "If we figure out who's behind the trafficking, then all the stuff we've been doing won't get us fired. We'll get to keep our jobs…well maybe not."

Namjoon scrunched his face, "Maybe not! Jungkook, what do you mean?"

Hoseok ran a hand through his hair, "I can't risk any more than I have already. I need my job."

Jimin lifted his chin off the back of his chair, "Wait guys…Kook, even if we did take this on, I mean, I don't even know where to start? I really doubt that the lab is still there anymore. All the animals have been relocated and we can't track their origination."

The quiet murmurs around the curtain filled the silence.

"We should try," Jungkook sighed, "…did I mention…if we solve it the Minister will make C.7.A into a division?"

Their jaws dropped. Nearly in unison, "What!"

Jungkook elaborated, "If we capture them then it'll become its own division. We still get to work in our own departments, but it becomes kind of its own exclusive department."

There was no movement. There was a static look over everyone's face. Jungkook's leg begins bouncing.

Yoongi tipped his chair back rocking back and forth as he thought. It only took a second before he slightly shrugged, "Let's do it. I don't see how we can lose. We can just keep doing what we normally do, then it can be done."

The rest of the group was quiet before Hoseok scoffed, "Yeah, except my job."

Yoongi smirked looking over his shoulder back to Hoseok, "Well, either way, it'll be a good story later."

With a heavy sigh around the room, everyone agreed. They were all in.

Jungkook breathed an air of relief, eyes filling with happiness as he watched the people around him smiling and shoving each other teasingly.

It was all or nothing now.

Jungkook's eyes were falling, his head bobbing as he fought off the urge to nap. His permanent residency was the chair next to your bed. He was sure in another week he'd start paying a month of rent for the spot. The other six guys were loitering around; Jimin had begun to pester the interns for attention; Taehyung and Jin were wrapped in a game; Namjoon's face was covered by a book and the few others were napping. Slowly Jungkook had begun lowering his head to the chair backing succumbing to the urge to nap.

The floating monitor beating at a steady rate was lulling him deeper in its white noise effect. The slow beat blipped just a bit faster, and one step faster, then stronger. The sound was pitchy like an alarm clock. Jungkook's head bobbed upright turning to the monitor watching the readings. In a daze he blinked over to you, you were still sound asleep. The longer he stared he realized your chest was rising and falling taking in deeper breaths. Your finger twitched, then your hand was in a tight fist.

Jungkook scooted closer to you taking your hand gently coaxing it to relax. "Opal! Can you hear me?"

The rest of the group immediately woke up surrounding your bed. Your eyelids twitched as your eyes were moving back and forth under the lids. Slowly with a squint, you peeled your eyes open. Jungkook noticed your eyes were still opal and pupil-less, exactly like pearls. They stared at the ceiling hollow until you blinked and hazily looked around the room. Coming to your heart rate shot up setting the monitor off as you shot upright with a hiss of pain escaping as you let go of Jungkook and clutched your side. "Whoa, calm down, you're okay!"

Your head lifted as you looked around the room noting each face staring at you. You heaved as you felt claustrophobic, naturally wanting to hiss but your breathing wouldn't allow you. You turned to your side when a hand settled on your hand over your side and on your shoulder to stabilize you.

"Hey, Opal, it's okay. It's me, remember me?"

Your eyes settled on the extremely tall man, his big, brown eyes were pleading with you. You squinted urging your mind to remember him. It clicked when he called your name…his name was Jungkook. You nodded tiredly. He laughed with a lasting smile, "Hi, welcome back." With the hand placed on your shoulder, he pushed you back down. "Lay down and breathe a minute, let me get the doctor."

As he was about to get up, you grabbed his wrist. He turned around and sat back down, "What's wrong? Everything okay?"

You tried speaking but nothing came out, your lips moved but no sound came out, just air. You hesitantly pulled your hand back and held it in the air for a moment. With a bit of courage, you brought it to your throat and felt over the lumpy scar that vertically went down from your chin to your collarbones. It came rushing back to you, the night when it happened, how you were ripped of your speech, quite literally. You brought your legs up to your chest and buried your face in your knees. You needed to feel centered, you couldn't cry. 

Jungkook looked to the others for some sense of what to do, but they looked equally lost. The moment was interrupted as Namjoon came back into the room with a Healer.

You looked up to Jungkook in horror scooting as far back as you could on your bed. "Hey, hey, it's okay. This person won't hurt you. They're here to help you." You remained in your place, untrustworthy of the Healer.

He looked between the Healer and you. He remembers the place he had found you, of course, anyone that looked medical must have been terrifying to you. He stepped towards you cautiously, "I'll stay next to you the whole time to make sure nothing bad happens, okay?"

Your body began to relax as you nodded. The Healer took cue of the situation cautiously approached you. He brought out a metal wand and pointed it to your chest. You nearly stumbled out of the bed into Jungkook's lap. Your face expressed a silent scream. Jungkook reached out and grabbed your hand, "He's just going to listen to your lungs, it won't hurt. It won't hurt."

You held onto his hand for dear life.

The whole time during your treatment you wouldn't let go of his hand. All the stress had caused your drowsiness to kick in and after the check-up you laid back down, hand still holding his. The guys had all giggled at him, stifling their laugh. It was odd seeing Jungkook, a half-giant, knees to chest in a normal height's chair holding onto your small, delicate hand so preciously.

The Healer had pulled him aside after your check-up. He knew the man had to be professional, but the quiver behind his eyes told him he was struggling to hold back anguish. "Mr. Jeon, we noticed a lot was wrong with Opal, but she's recovered well and she should be completely fine in no time." The doctor looked at the charts in his hands once more, "Although, her body will have scars and But, her vocal cords are irreparable. It seems that there was some sort of injury where the damage is done to the tissue. No magic could repair it either. I'm sorry."

His face fell. He looked over his shoulder watching your face light up as Jimin showed you a magic trick. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "Thank you, Healer. I appreciate it."

"Mr. Jeon?" The Healer tugged his attention back to him.

"Yes?"

A smile bloomed on the Healer's face. "Well…there is something you could do to help her."

He raised his brows as the Healers smile spread ear to ear.

Your knees clicked as you swung your legs over the bed. The cold air hit your legs of what your hospital gown didn't cover. Your legs had yellow bruises scattered about along with discolored portions that must've been where your scales used to have been. Jungkook was standing in front of you supporting you by holding onto your elbows as he stood you up. "Easy, easy now."

You hadn't truly realized how tall he was, as your forehead just reached the bottom of his sternum. You looked up at his tilting your head back finding him looking down at you with his eyes expectantly waiting for you. You looked away from him, finding his gaze to concentrated. The way his messy brown hair hung around his face made his eyes all the more daunting. "I'm going to go slow, okay?"

Your knees felt heavy, ankles wobbly like they'd fall out of their socket in the first step. You took a deep breathe after you stood for a moment truly feeling how it felt to stand upright. You felt comfortable and secure in his arms, his delicate scent easing you as well. "Ready?" You nodded wanting to walk as the anticipation was building. His right leg took a step back as you raised yours to match with your left.

One step. Two steps. Two and a half before you stumbled but Jungkook was there to catch you. You heaved into his chest. He righted you, his face too close to yours.

"Let's go again."

You had steadily been recovering. After a few days of repetition, you were able to waddle over to him without wincing and falling. He couldn't express how proud he felt.

He sat by your bedside and fished through his messenger bag. He pulled out a brown bullet journal, one he had bought a while ago but never used. He placed it on your lap. You looked up at him inquisitively.

"I know you understand me, Opal." You nodded at him, of course, you understood him. "But can you write?"

You nodded, all be it, you couldn't remember the last time you had written.

"Opal…would you write your name for me? Tell me your real name."

You nodded flipping open the journal and taking a pen. You were excited, but you stared at the blank page, no lines, just an empty canvas. The longer you stared the excitement wore off. You stared at the page until the canvas became a blur. You wanted to tell him your name, but you couldn't remember it. You thought of all the names you had heard over time being here, but none of them felt right on your tongue. None of them felt like yours. You held the pen between your fingers, the weight feeling awkward. The callus that once had been there wasn't there any longer. You began with the first letter until the last pulling the pen away.

You handed over the notebook to Jungkook. He took it from you looking at the cover page then opened it up. He read it out loud, "Opal."

"Opal…I asked for your real name." He slowed out, "Do you…did you not have one?"

You shook your head taking back the notebook and scribbling down a few more words then handing it back. "You can't remember?"

You took the notebook back, placing your pen in the binding and closing the book. You didn't want to discuss things yet. You remember things, things while you were a dragon. You turned away from Jungkook, you didn't want to look at his face. You didn't want to know if he pitted you, much less be searched by his doe eyes.

"You don't have to tell me. Anything for that matter. I just want you to choose who you are, but if you like being called Opal, then I—everyone—will call you Opal."

You whipped your head back around. You stared at his sincere eyes, nothing pitiful lingered in his eyes but his normal gaze. You opened up your notebook again and scribbled a connective note, never lifting your pen.

You passed the notebook opened back to him.

He lifted the notebook to cover his face, the smile blooming behind was almost too comical. "Don't thank me, it is only right."

He lowered the notebook watching a blush overcome you.

Your feet moved, then your hips swayed, then your arms swayed in an anti-rhythm. You were walking. Walking!

A Healer had told you that you were being discharged, but the words didn't feel real. Even when Jungkook, who came in with the Healer, had repeated the words to you.

You could leave the hospital.

Jungkook told you that the Ministry had assigned him to protect you. Until he was sure you were safe you would be staying with him. It was still early in the morning before the students or other patients had begun walking around for the day. The hospital gown had been replaced with fresh clothing that Jungkook had gotten you. He had handed you a variety of things. You slipped on shoes he had given you, but the feeling was so odd. You preferred being barefoot, but he warned you, seeing the dissatisfaction on your face that it was dangerous being barefoot. He slipped a hat over your head and then put on sunglasses for you, "The world may not be ready for your crown or your jewels, so we'll protect them from your royalty."

You had taken many trips outside of your small bed space, but this time was going to be the last time. Your hands felt fidgety. When he noticed you picking at your nails he held out his hand and jokingly, "My lady your train awaits." You smiled and took his hand graciously, playing it up.

Subconsciously you stuck close to him, you were afraid that anyone walking by would take your hand and whisk you away. He didn't mind, at some point, the weight of your hand on his arm or in his hand had become normalcy. He took you to the train station at Hogsmeade, as you entered the Hogwarts Express he had duck down until you both reached an empty cabin. He would've teleported, but your condition was still too weak for that much magic. During the train ride, you stuck to the window amazed by the foliage and landscape. You couldn't believe that so much green existed.

A few hours had passed, with a few naps in between and snacks Jungkook advised you, "Just a few more minutes."

When you arrived at the platform, he warned you that it would be busy when we came into muggle territory. You pulled out your notebook and quickly scribbled, "What's a muggle?"

Casually he answered, "Someone born without magic."

You wanted him to elaborate, but as you approached a brick wall he took your notebook and tucked it into his bag. "Okay, from here on out we'll be moving forward. Stay close." He tugged you and you were approaching a wall. You resisted a bit, expecting him to deviate but he kept walking towards the wall. You looked at him in concern, but he kept walking towards the wall. He kept going and the wall warped around him and eventually yourself. You closed your eyes, a weird cooling sensation encompassed you, but when you opened them up you were on the other side. People zoomed by you in hoards, it was a sea of bobbing heads and bodies.

"Don't let go of me…ever." You squeezed his hand in assurance. You allowed him to lead you through the crowd. The amount of people was overwhelming your breathing was getting shorter as people nearly grazed you and when they did you flinched. You closed your eyes and allowed him to guide you. When the noise settled down you opened your eyes, blinking harshly despite wearing sunglasses. Tall buildings of all varieties surrounded you, cars honking, and sirens filled your ears. The anxiety dies out, this feeling feels…familiar. The sounds, the smell in the air, but you couldn't fathom why. Your body felt malleable as you felt a sway in your step, you wanted to slow and take it in. You could hear the sound of your breathing in your ear, the sirens looped like a wonky turntable.

Why did this feel familiar?

"Opal? Opal, come on?" As Jungkook called to you the sound of everything picked up and returned to normal. He smiled at you and pulled you along, "Just about there."

He walked you through the city before he turned street after street before coming into a neighborhood where it was quieter. Everyone's small lawn was evenly cut, green trees were planted along on the sidewalk and birds chirped in a sweet melody. The varying townhomes were connected but separated by color. Each home had clean stairs leading up to the front door. He took the stairs up to a home leading to a white brick townhome with a bright red door, gold numbering. He looked around for any observing eyes, then took out his wand from his cloak and cheekily looked over to you. "Don't be surprised when I open the door."

You attempted a snicker but only your nose huffed air. You rolled your eyes bidding with a hand for him to let you in.

"Okay, okay, don't be too impressed okay." You lightly tapped him on the arm. He bipity-boppity-booed his wand around in an exaggerated fashion then tapped the handle with a gentle tap. Nothing happened. The same building was there. No windows caved in, you slowly turned to look at him.

"It's what's on the inside that counts." He reached for the door and turned the knob pushing it open. A waft of lavender overcame you like a spell. You never had an aspiration of a home, you couldn't even remember yours, but the warmth that was coming from within from the doorstep was something you'd like to think was called…home.

"Come in please." Jungkook stepped inside taking his shoes off at the front door then trailing inside. You closed the door behind you then followed him in slow steps. The ceilings were high, at least twenty feet, but it was possibly higher. Golden light poured in from stacked windows, four in total, opened up to the living room. The ceiling was planked with wood, beams strung across the ceiling and plants of all varieties hung from the beams hanging down like chandeliers. A hammock was tucked away amongst the vegetation All the furniture was dark, contemporary in its design, but splashes of color here and there kept the eye searching about. Jungkook unclipped his cloak, handing you your notebook, then holding it up in the air, a vagrant vine extended itself and clutched around the cape and took it.

You looked away from the curious vines, the shock of magic still impressive. "I'll show you the rest of the house in a minute, but let's eat breakfast first." The counters were high, the cabinets much higher. The house was definitely designed for the giant. Boxes filtered out of the cabinets, a pan and a spatula glided over to the stove. "Pancakes sound good?"

You nodded a million miles per hour. He laughed and hummed while he worked. You found a spot at the table, nearly climbing into the chair before you patiently waited for him. Food was placed in front of you in no time and you were amazed at the fresh fruit and pancakes on the plate. You ate so fast, having missed hot food. Hospital food was good, but nothing could compare to homemade food.

You had exhausted yourself. You were so tense from excitement, stress, stressed you would do something wrong. As you were sitting at the table your head bobbed, your eyes felt heavy.

"Tired?"

Your eyes shot wide open.

He laughed, "It's okay. Relax, it's your home now. This is your home."

You stared at him blankly.

He wiped the syrup that was on his lips before he tossed the napkin on the table, "Come, let me show you your room."

You nodded getting up from the table.

The words rung in your ears, "This home is your home." A place for your heart to beat steadier and lungs to fill deeper when you sigh in content.

You followed him upstairs and down a hall with many doors. He stopped at a door before pointing across the hall, "The door opposite is my room." He pushed the door open, "And this is your room." You followed him. Your room was bear, something within you felt hollow, but it was still comforting because it's meant that those empty walls, the bare bed, the empty dresser…it was all yours.

Yours to fill.

Yours to have.

You caressed the blanket, the down had weight, a comforting weight. You brought up the blanket to your nose and took a deep breath. Your eyes light up with the fresh scents bathing your senses. This home smelled so delicately and fresh, but used…it smelled like him. You could smell lingering notes of Jungkook.

You searched around and pulled out your notebook scribbling down something. You handed it to Jungkook who read it out loud, "It's nothing…it's nothing like the hospital."

Jungkook snickered under his breath. He knew how much you didn't like it there. 

You took it back then wrote more. "It's nothing like the cage either." He said nothing as he passed it back. You wrote once more. "Thank you."

He swallowed and swallowed again, the look on your face, the happiness of holding your comforter and not letting go broke his heart. He set your notebook down shaking his head in affirmation. "I'll let you get settled in."

He turned without another word. His hand held onto the handle and closed it behind him with a click.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Post on Tumblr: [ Tumblr Link](https://magicalsalamander.tumblr.com/post/183969199902/opal-eyes-of-the-white-fang)
> 
> Copyright 2019 © by magicalsalamander. All rights reserved.


End file.
